


The Choice

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Jaskier Addams is a little shit and he knows it [1]
Category: The Addams Family (Movies), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Addams Family!au, Alternate Universe, Angst, Destiny, F/M, Family, Fate, Feral!Jaskier, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just don't know when, I'm Sorry, It's hard to explain, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Quick Read, Short Chapters, Slow-ish burn, Sort Of, Sword Fighting, Tags to be added, because he's an addams and I said so, but enjoy this, good parents Gomez and Morticia, how do I even tag this, i did this to myself, in this au Jaskier's parents aren't assholes, jaskier has a pet greg in the basement, jaskier is an addams, nilfgaard sucks, there will be more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: As all Addamses know, when one of their clan turns the age of eighteen they have a choice to make. They can choose to travel the world, or stay at home and learn from and honor their family. To Gomez and Morticia’s unhappiness, their eldest son chooses to travel the world, determined to see the coast.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Jaskier | Dandelion & Roach, Jaskier|Dandelion & Pugsley Addams, Jaskier|Dandelion & Wednsday Addams
Series: Jaskier Addams is a little shit and he knows it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752889
Comments: 42
Kudos: 341





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i did an oopsie while being sleep deprived one night? 
> 
> My big brain and I thought: what if Jaskier was a member of the Addams family? And what if the Addamses were just inserted into the Witcher TV show universe? This is obviously not cannon. I am sorry. But I hope you enjoy this and the future works in this series.
> 
> This chapter is unedited.
> 
> I am begging for opinions about this AU! Please send comments in!
> 
> ~ R

_ As all Addamses know, when one of their clan turns the age of eighteen they have a choice to make. They can choose to travel the world, or stay at home and learn what they can from their family. To Gomez and Morticia’s unhappiness, their eldest son chooses to travel the world, determined to see the coast. _

The familiar sound of an arrow notching into place woke Jaskier from his slumber. Keeping his eyes shut he grinned as the tip of the arrow shot directly over his face, just barely nicking his nose. “Wednesday!” Jaskier exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing one of the many blades he displayed on his bedroom wall. Sure enough, his little sister stood at the doorway, but it was Pugsley holding the crossbow. Judging by their stances it was obvious Wednesday shoved the bow into Pugsley’s hand at the last second. Jaskier tsked as he brandished his sword, “you’ve got to do better than that dear, I learned that trick when I was younger than Pugsley.” Jaskier said flipping off the foot of his bed and landing on his feet. Pugsley yelped as Jaskier swung his sword, just barely cutting off the top of the boy’s hair.

“Mother says breakfast is ready,” his sister said in her usual drawl. “I hope you have a horrible morning.” She turned to their brother, who was patting at his new haircut. “Come Pugsley, we must test the new device father finished setting up last night. He said it was imported illegally from Nilfgaard.” Pugsley grinned then followed her out of Jaskier’s room, leaving him alone. Jaskier chuckled then sealthed the sword in an umbrella stand that stood near his doorway. He walked to his window then pulled open the thick black curtains hanging from the racks.

“Horrible morning Tree,” Jaskier said greeting the looming beast standing tall over their home. In response Tree quickly killed a bird who decided to fly a little too close for Tree’s liking. Once Tree was satisfied it settled down, casting shadows into Jaskier’s room. “Oh come on! I just want a little bit of sunlight, is that too much to ask?” He scolded Tree, who then shifted it’s branches letting some of the sun seep into Jaskier’s room. “Thank you,” Jaskier nodded then opened the chest at the foot of his bed and began to dig through the millions of filled notebooks, trying to find an empty one. When he found one he was satisfied with he picked up a quill and a pot of ink from his desk and made his way downstairs, greeting the paintings of his ancestors as he went.

“Jaskier!” His mother called as he walked into the kitchen, “do you know what day today is?” She asked, he nodded,

“I do mother.” Jaskier took a bite of the morning greul then turned to his father, who was reading some scroll at the end of the long dining table. “Awful morning father,” Jaskier said in greeting. His father nodded and put the scroll away for the time being.

“And a terrible, rotten morning it is!” His father called back, his mother grinned then turned back to Jaskier.

“So, my son. What choice are you making? You know, the last Addams to choose travel over family was…” Grandmama appeared in the doorway,

“Oh it was my husband!” She exclaimed, Jaskier quickly got up and helped her into a seat. “Oh sit down foolish boy, I may be old but my bones aren’t in the ground yet!” His mother rolled her eyes,

“One can only hope.” Grandmama scolded Jaskier’s mother then said,

“My husband wanted a life of adventure, and so he chose to leave. We haven’t heard anything from him since. He’s been missing longer than Cousin Fester!” Jaskier shot a look at his father, Cousin Fester went missing long before he was born, but Jaskier knew the man was a touchy subject. Grandmama didn’t seem to notice the awkward tension and dug into her greul with a satisfied frown.

“All this talk of Fester, come Jaskier, what are you going to choose?” His mother asked, her eyes seemed to bore into his very soul. Jaskier winced,

“I might need a little more time to decide?” He asked hoping his parents wouldn’t burn him out of the family tree. To Jaskier’s surprise his father threw a knife and aimed it at his head. Jaskier ducked then grinned wickedly. He jumped onto the table, his father mimicking his stance.

“Let us dance!” His father decreed, before taking the first attack. Jaskier side stepped easily then swung the knife aiming to cut the other man’s cheek. His father doged the attack just as easily as Jaskier did. He then reached down and yanked the tablecloth to off-set Jaskier’s footing. Jaskier jumped off the table before he fell into Grandmama’s greul bowl. He grabbed another knife off the table with his free hand to block his father’s next lunge forward. Twisting Jaskier attempted to disarm his father, but something went wrong with the maneuver. Instead of his father falling to the ground  _ Jaskier _ found himself kissing the black carpet. His father pressed the tip of one of the blades to the back of Jaskier’s neck, “do you yield?” Knowing he was beat Jaskier nodded then flipped around. He reached for his father’s hand and pulled himself back up. He was dusting his clothes off when his mother sipped her black coffee and sighed,

“I suppose you technically have until the end of the day.” Jaskier nodded then used his shirt to dry the sweat off of his face. He grabbed his notebook and ink from the table and walked out of the kitchen.

“Dear!” Grandmama called after him, “I would visit the ancestors if I were you. They always help me whenever I make an important decision!” Jaskier nodded, then changed his destination and began to walk towards the graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier discovers the music room, a place of magic and family secrets thought to be lost throughout the ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you.
> 
> Seriously! I didn't expect such a positive reaction from the fandom so quickly :) As the fic/collection continues the chapters will be getting longer, I just have to figure out what I want to write in which chapter.
> 
> Love,
> 
> R

As Jaskier walked through the family home he contemplated his options. The obvious choice would be to stay home. After all, no Addams has ever returned from their travels. Even Cousin Fester went missing just one year into his quest to solve the ocean’s mysteries. “What do you think Thing?” He asked not bothering to turn around, “what should I choose?” The bodiless hand jumped from the flower pot he was hiding in and landed on Jaskier’s shoulder. Jaskier turned to face the black mirror hanging in the hallway just in time to see Thing simply flatten his hand and push upward, as though he was shrugging. Jaskier sighed, “I suppose you’re right. It’s my choice to make isn’t it?” Thing made a fist and shook twice nodding. Suddenly it seemed Thing had an idea because he flew off Jaskier’s shoulder and into one of the rooms down the hallway. “Where are you going you -” Jaskier cut himself off when he followed the hand into the room.

The long-forgotten music room was lit by candle light, illuminating the beautiful instruments lining the walls. Their shadows were casted across the floor, enhancing the creepiness factor. Jaskier walked into the room kicking up dust from the floor. “How long has this room been here Thing?” He asked holding a taper candle up to a magnificent-looking black lute hanging in the center of all the instruments. Jaskier frowned when he turned around only to see Thing had left him alone. 

He reached up and traced his fingers across the string of the black lute. “How about you?” He asked the instrument as he pulled it from the place it hung on the wall. It couldn’t have been too different from the other string instruments his father insisted he learned to play. Jaskier leaned the lute against the wall then opened his empty notebook, which was apparently not as empty as he thought. The first few pages were already filled out, handwritten music in a rather melancholy tune. Jaskier frowned as he read through the little notations underneath the notes. The handwriting wasn’t even his.

“You found the music room,” his mother said from the doorway. Jaskier startled as he turned around. “It’s been lost for centuries, only to be used when the moment is right.” Jaskier turned back to the music in the notebook. He picked up the black lute and played the first few chords, it felt as though something was returning to his soul. As he continued to play the music seemed to wrap the room’s shadows around him. Jaskier played the last note, the chord echoed until it faded into nothingness.

“It’s not finished,” he whispered. His mother entered the room and the shadows disappeared.

“Perhaps the notebook was waiting for the right musician to come along.” Jaskier hesitated,

“Mother, Addamses aren’t musicians. We’re politicians and royalty not... clowns.” His mother’s expression darkened,

“If anyone calls  _ my _ son a clown again, I’ll be sure to remind the Continent who the Addamses actually are.” Jaskier nodded. She sighed, “you wish to leave.” He nodded again, though this time more unsure.

“I don’t know what it is, but something is calling me. I have to answer it,” Jaskier said reaching forward to return the lute to its place. To his surprise his mother shook her head,

“Keep the lute Jaskier. Perhaps you can spread suffering through your music.” A small smile pressed thin against his lips.

“Perhaps I can spread suffering through heartbreak as well,” he teased knowing full well he would be considered ‘handsome’ to anyone outside of the family. A wicked look sparkled in his mother’s eyes,

“There’s the son I raised. You must pack, it’s a long journey from here to the nearest town.” She said, eyes glistening mischievously. Jaskier nodded, then took another look around the music room.

“Do you really believe this room is magic?” His mother nodded,

“After witnessing the years I have, I would believe in anything.” Jaskier wrapped his hands around the base of the lute.

“Do you see a strap for this somewhere?” He asked, his mother looked around then bent behind a chest producing the missing strap. Jaskier attached it to the lute then swung it around his body. He took another look around the room,

“I think I’m going to head to the coast.” He said, finally voicing what he wanted. “I know you and father wish for me to stay, but I can’t. Somehow… somehow I know it’s my destiny.” Surprising him yet again, his mother nodded.

“Gomez and I only wish for you to live how you want. If that’s a life traveling then so be it.” Jaskier frowned slightly,

“Aren’t you… angry?” He followed his mother out of the room. The door swung shut by itself, the sound following them down the hallway. His mother scoffed,

“Of course not Jaskier. I do expect you to write often, and visit when you can.” Jaskier nodded then suddenly a bear trap closed around his left leg. Someone must have hidden it under the carpets. He cursed,

“Wednesday!” Jaskier roared, prying his leg out of the trap he glared up the stairs in the direction of her cackle. His mother chuckled,

“It seems you won’t have to worry about Gomez and I not letting you leave.” Jaskier shook his leg, luckily the trap wasn’t teethed, so it would only leave bruises on his shin. It still hurt like hell though. Straightening his outfit he found himself agreeing,

“They’re too young to understand the choice an Addams has to make.” His father suddenly appeared behind them holding a large century-old book.

“I found it Morticia!” His father exclaimed as the two of them kissed. Jaskier cringed,

  
“Okay, okay, I get it! Have sex later, what did you find?” he wondered. Without breaking the kiss, his father just shoved the thick book into Jaskier’s chest, then wrapped his arms around his mother’s neck. Thoroughly scarred for life, Jaskier decided to leave them to it. He took the book and retreated to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him. Dropping the lute onto his bed Jaskier cleared his cluttered desk then dropped the book onto it, dust puffing up from the cover. The book itself was a decent enough size, the front and black covers were jet black. The spine; however, was decorated with one word written in formal calligraphy,  _ choices _ . Curious as always Jaskier cracked the spine, opening the book to the first page.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final hours under the moonlit sky, Jaskier makes his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm not dead.
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for your feedback! I'm glad a lot of people actually like this AU! Once this fic is complete I will be writing one shots featuring moments of Jaskier Addams with both, his found family and the Addamses.
> 
> Please let me know if you're confused about something plot wise. Chances are, if you're confused then someone else is too. I don't have a beta for this yet so as of right now everything is un-edited.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter! I promise I'll make up for it when I write the bonus scenes and go through and edit! :)
> 
> Also, yes. The song Jaskier sings is Rockrose and the Thistle.
> 
> Love,
> 
> R

The book’s spine cracked as Jaskier flipped through it. He was able to tell that most pages were written in lost languages, some were so old they were barely able to hold on. The pages he  _ was _ able to read were written in scribbled writing, like the person was rushed or felt passionate about what they wrote. If he squinted he could make out the words  _ choices, family, and destiny _ scrawled throughout the book. “It’s a book where others have written their choices…” Jaskier realized out loud when he flipped to a page signed by Cousin Fester. The missing Addams had written about his need to see the ocean, and his hope to discover the water’s secrets. Jaskier heard a creak just outside his doorway then without turning around he said, “you can come in Wednesday, I know you’re there.” Sure enough his door squeaked open and his little sister walked in. She closed the door with a snap before the sound of bed springs bouncing sounded in his ears. Jaskier sighed, “I can feel you glaring at me.” He said turning around to see his sister sitting with her legs crossed and arms across her chest.

“Of course I’m glaring at you,” Wednesday said trying to growl. “You’re leaving us!” She shifted so she was facing the wall, away from him. Jaskier stood up then walked around his bed so she was forced to look at him. She winced when she saw him limping on his leg from her bear trap prank.

“I’m not leaving you,” Jaskier said, sitting next to her. Wednesday scoffed,

“I’m not happy about you leaving. I think Pugsly is though.” He nodded,

“Pugsley will miss me a lot I’m sure.” The two Addamses fell into silence, basking in the shadows casted by the setting sun. “You can tell him he doesn’t have to worry. I’ll be spreading suffering across the continent using nothing but my voice.” Wednesday rolled her eyes,

“You can force  _ us _ to suffer. Why do you need to go halfway across the continent to torture strangers?” Jaskier wrapped an arm around her,

“I know you don’t understand why I’m deciding to leave, but one day you might. Until then, you promise me you’ll show Pugsley what rights the eldest Addams has.” Wednesday wrapped her arms around Jaskier’s neck and nodded into his shoulder.

“I will.” She promised, then she let him go. He accidentally put weight on his bad leg and cursed. Wednesday winced, “sorry about that.” Jaskier rolled his eyes,

“No you aren’t.” Wednesday smirked back at him,

“No I’m not.” She rolled over his bed and ended up near the door.

“Where are you going?” He called after her chuckling. Finally alone again, Jaskier returned to his desk and the Choice Book. The eldest Addams popped the cork to the ink bottle the twisted the quill around his fingers… 

For the first time in years he couldn’t figure out what to  _ write _ . The melancholy tales spun on his soon-to-be adventures as he gallivanted across the country. Tales of maidens he would seek to bed then leave behind in the cover of the night. Jaskier inevitably decided to re-cork the ink bottle. If he spent his time figuring out what to write the ink would dry up and be of no use. Looking out the window he could tell his day was almost up, and his time to make a decision was coming to a close. He stood up and began to anxiously pace around the room. 

Maybe he shouldn’t leave home,  _ Grandmama needs someone to care for her, right? _ Jaskier mentally slapped himself for the thought, if the woman heard him think that herself he’d be getting worse than a slap. Maybe home was all there is, after all with rumors of Nilfgaard’s numbers growing… Calanthe would need all the Addamses she could get to help defend Cintra. He ran a hand through his hair muttering about conspiracies and listing all of the reasons why he should stay.  _ But the coast, _ a traitorous voice whispered in the back of his mind,  _ you’ll never get the chance to see the coast. _ Jaskier stopped pacing and looked at the spot on the wall in front of him. 

Tacked to the brick was a picture he made as a child, roughly drawn shapes depicted him standing at the coast with someone and their horse. He tried to protest when his mother hung it up but she ignored him, claiming that an Addams does whatever it takes to reach their dreams. “Fuck it,” Jaskier said before he picked up his lute. He strummed a few simple chords, the instrument was already in perfect tune. “Magic then,” Jaskier decided, “no way in hell does a who-knows-how-many-years-old lute sound like  _ that _ without being magic.” As if responding to him the lute began to vibrate. A light hum answering his call. He closed his eyes, then began to play.

  
“ _ When you call to me asleep, up the ragged cliffs I tremble. A single thread hangs limply down, and I breathe not now, not now...” _ As he always did, Jaskier quickly found himself lost in the pull of his music. The chords wrapped around him like shadows in the night, echoing his soul for all to hear. The hushed whispers of his ancestors floated through his mind, all pulling him towards  _ their _ choice, not letting him make his own.  _ “The rockrose and the thistle will whistle while you moan. I could try to calm you down but I know… you won’t.”  _ Jaskier sang in a low voice, letting his ancestors guide him in the hopes of making the right decision. While he continued with the song the book opened on it’s own, turning to the page he was destined to fill out. Jaskier hummed as he finished the ballad, letting his ancestors return to rest in peace. Alone again, he sat at his desk, took out the ink and quill. Then, under the light of the midnight moon, Jaskier began to justify his choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier begins to search for whatever destiny has in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Two updates in one week? I know, a rare occasion. This fic is marked as complete, but I'm not through with the AU just yet. I've got headcannons of small Jaskier Addams moments I'm planning on writing into full one shots. If you guys have any suggestions feel free to leave them in the comments and I'll try to fit them in the series! Also, this takes place around five(ish) years before he meets Geralt for the first time.
> 
> Love,
> 
> R

The next morning, just before daybreak, Jaskier finally packed his bags. He was only taking one bag, and only the necessities. He stitched a knife stealth into the lute strap so he would always be able to defend himself. Sure, he carried around five other blades on his person at all times, but an extra one would never hurt anyone… except for the people Jaskier was hurting. He packed away the clothes he  _ wasn’t _ bringing with him into his chest. Taking one final look around the room, memories washed over Jaskier’s mind, wrapping like a viper around the part of him that wants to leave. He cleared his head then closed his bedroom door, once he was sure all the locks clicked into place Jaskier shouldered his bag and the lute case, then walked to the foyer where his family was waiting. “Dearie, are you ready?” His mother asked him when he finally reached the doors. His father stepped forward holding a paper of certification.

“Though we know you pride yourself as being an Addams, the family name is dangerous outside of our home. Any Addams who chooses to leave takes on the false name of Pankratz.” He accepted the papers as his mother sighed,

“Ah the Pankratz, the husband was a dick. His wife came to us for help to escape him, so your father and I murdered the man.” Jaskier’s eyes widened as the name  _ Jaskier Pankratz, Viscount de Lettenhove _ , glared at him in black ink. “Oh the killing was wonderful! It was before you were even a thought in our minds my dear,” she said reassuring Jaskier he hadn’t missed such a good murder. “The man’s blood splattered all over the walls, his head stuck to the ceiling!” His father nodded,

“His wife gave us permission to use his name if we ever needed to. So this will be your cover unless you see a relative or someone who knows who we are.” Jaskier nodded then slid the papers into the bottom of his bag. Grandmama squeezed his cheeks hard as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

“Go give the world a taste of what the Addams have to offer,” she said before coughing up a hairball. “That’s where it went!” She exclaimed scampering off into one of her brewing rooms. Jaskier turned to Wednesday and Pugsley, who were both leaning against the door.

“Now you,” Jaskier said to Wednesday. “Keep him in line,” he said using his thumb to point at Pugsley. “And you,” Jaskier said poking his brother, “have something on your shirt.” Pugsley foolishly looked down at where Jaskier was pointing, enticing him to flick his face. His family laughed, then Jaskier knelt down. “Seriously Pugs, I don’t want to come back to a funeral instead of a Mamushka! Though, I suppose a funeral would still be a good time.” He said with a cheeky grin, Pugsley nodded then returned to his spot next to Wednesday. She still stood grumpily, crossing her arms across her chest.

“What about me?” She asked, Jaskier winked,

“Well, someone’s going to have to look after Greg, won’t they?” Wednesday’s eyes widened,

“You’ll trust me with Greg?” Jaskier shook his head,

“An Addams never trusts anyone Wednesday. Call it… insurance.” She nodded, a small smile curling at the corner of her lips. Once his siblings seemed satisfied in his leaving, Jaskier clasped his father’s hand. “I promise to return with tales and legends fit for the gods themselves!” His mother nodded then gave him an awkward hug,

“See to it you do.” She said, eyes boring into his soul. “I don’t need my son dying before me.” Jaskier nodded,

“I promise to return when I can. I’ll be here in time for Pugsley's Mamushka if I can’t return before then.” His mother seemed to accept his promise and retreated to standing behind his father. Thing must’ve decided it was his turn, because the hand jumped from his father’s head onto Jaskier’s. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the hand’s antics. “I know, I know Thing. Hey, make sure they don’t do anything stupid before I get back okay? If they blow up the house and I’m not in it I’m going to riot.” Thing made a fist then shook it up and down, nodding. Thing returned to his previous spot on his father’s head. Jaskier exhaled deeply as he squared his shoulders. With a calmed mind he turned the brass doorknob pushing the front door open, and began the long walk ahead of him.

Jaskier stood tall and proud, his long black hair fell to his shoulders as he walked towards the propertyline. Reaching the gate he allowed himself to steal one last look at his home, the building towered over the swamps surrounding it. Strong, sturdy and secure. Now was the last chance he had to change his mind.

Jaskier walked through the looming gates as they swung open on their own accord, ready to find out what destiny had in store for a man like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Part: 
> 
> Jaskier meets the queen of Cintra, as well as her strange daughter. 
> 
> Both of them would fit in well at family gatherings.


End file.
